


Undisclosed Desires In A Bender's Heart.

by MagicalSourRomantee



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSourRomantee/pseuds/MagicalSourRomantee
Summary: (Different timelines, Tsundere Zuko and Tsundere Aang in different ways, both POV, cuteness) Zuko is peacefully working at the Jasmine Dragon with his uncle but after encountering the Avatar he tries once more to capture him but nothing feels right for him. Deciding to let him go, the two end up in a sort of incident that makes the both unsure of how they should even face the other. Confused and frightened, their paths only lead them further away from eachother, but fate has a different plan.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 7





	1. Demons Captived By The Wind

Zuko POV:

How did I end up doing this in the first place...? The last thing I remember was chasing after the Avatar and trying to regain my honor, the next thing I know I'm on the road looking for a new life and learning what it means to be myself.

Even so, I couldn't stop myself from trying once more to capture the Avatar but nothing felt right. Looking over at his unmovable body, he was watching me in silence. I had finally found a way to tie him down where he couldn't make a single move but it just didn't seem right.

Breathing out a deep sigh, I watched over the young boy who must've been trying to find a way to escape. "You are just like my sister, everything always came easy to her. Everyone loves you, you got the fame and the glory but what do I get; a damn scar on my face from my own father and banished from my home beacuse I'm nothing but a damn failure."

"You got that scar from your father...? Fire Lord Ozai did that to you...?" He wasn't exactly sure what to make of it it seems but I couldn't have cared less and instead started to watch out the window. It wasn't like any of this was news to me after all, you hear it once you've heard it a million times.

"A long time ago I hurt Katara beacuse I couldn't control myself when I tried to learn firebending, I swore I would never firebend after that." I didn't really understand why he was telling me this but tried not to think of it too much and kept watching out the window. "The monks used to tell me that in life you make mistakes but it's only how you handle them that matters."

Not exactly sure how to reply, I just listened to him talking. In all honesty I wasn't exactly sure what I had to gain in capturing the Avatar anymore other than to gain my father's approval; it was just so confusing and I had to wonder if what I was doing made any sense.

"Everyone thinks I have everything but I'm only a kid, what do they expect of me, it isn't like I have superpowers or that I'm invincible, I can't be the hero they want me to be. I didn't even want to be the Avatar and now I'm supposed to save the world, what a bunch of crap."

"I was always trying to regain my honor so that my father would accept me, but eventually I learned that it wasn't my honor I wanted to regain, it was just my father's approval. I made so many mistakes...hurt so many people...placed shame onto my family...but most importantly myself." Placing two fingers to my face, there was nothing that could stop how I felt over all of what happened before and it just confused me.

"I never knew....the reason you hunted me was beacuse your own form of punishment...It was the only way to gain your father's respect." It was easy to tell he felt bad for me but It wasn't like I needed his pity, what happened in the past was just something that happened. "I brought shame upon those I love too, I ran away from home when I first found out I was the avatar, my people needed me but I only cared about myself and abandoned them for 100 years."

"Things happen, we all make mistakes, but it was all in the past." Finally peering over at Aang, all I could see was just a boy tied against the wall with chains and nothing more. Obviously he didn't take long to narrow his eyes at me and I already knew why but I couldn't have cared less at the moment and instead began to unlock those chains of his much to the Avatar's surprise.

"Get out of here, I won't do this again..." Looking eachother in the eyes, we weren't sure what to say at first but decided against trying to continue this any further. Aang slowly got up but tripped over the chains and fell into my arms; the only problem was that the instant he did his lips were pressed against mine all ny senses had went blank.

Somehow it wasn't that bad in all honesty, and the soft feeling of his lips refused to allow me to pull away. The feeling of his tongue running across my mouth was overwhelming and more than I could take; it was as if he casted some sort of spell onto me, and the further this continued the longer my head was spinning in circles.

"Zuko!" The both of us jumping to attention, I pushed him into the wall with my cheeks burning a bright pink, and instantly ran over to the door in order to go meet up with my uncle. "Zuko you're face is pale, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing I don't want to talk about it; let's just go back to the tea shop." Walking back there with my hands in my pockets, i knew uncle was worried about me but I just couldn't talk about that sorta accident, if anything I wanted to wash my mouth until I didn't have anymore of that taste in my mouth that he gave me.

Once we actually got there, I didn't waste my time going into my room and slamming the door behind me. Even so, I could hear my uncle coming in only moments afterward with some hot tea he made. "Zuko, if something is on your mind you can tell me, keeping it to yourself will only make it worse and the stress is never good for you."

"I found the Avatar...I ended up letting him go instead of trying to capture him, and then you found me, I chose letting him live instead of bringing him to my father." Listening closely it was like my Uncle could read my mind as he continued to look over at me, after a few seconds I could hear him speaking while handing me my tea.

"It makes me happy to know that you chose mercy over destruction, so then why do you look so frightened my nephew?" Peering over at him out of the corner of my eye, I could only remain silent while I drunk the tea in my fingertips. Even so, my uncle didn't bother me any further and got up in order to leave. "Very well, I will leave you to drink your tea and make sure to get some rest my nephew."

"Uncle I need your advice, if I did something that I shouldn't have, what do I do about it when it makes me too confused to do something?"

"It depends on what've done and how sever it is, but you need to make your own decision on if you should do something or not. It's like a river that flows down a creek, will you let it flow or will you stop it?" Thinking it over, I listened to the sound of the door shutting while trying to forget what I just did in hopes non of this will keep circling through my mind anymore, but it was just plain impossible.

"I was just weak beacuse we were talking to eachother, but then I go doing something like that?! Stupid, stupid, damnit I need sleep so I can forget it, no way will I let that happen ever again!" Pulling the blankets over my head, I didn't waste any time shutting my eyes and letting the world fade away from me ever so slowly.


	2. Demons Captivated By The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is peacefully working at the Jasmine Dragon with his uncle but after encountering the Avatar he tries once more to capture him but nothing feels right for him. Deciding to let him go, the two end up in a sort of incident that makes the both unsure of how they should even face the other. Confused and frightened, their paths only lead them further away from eachother, but fate has a different plan.

Aang POV:  
(From my knowledge it is something actual monks teach but feel free to correct me.)

"I can't believe I did that, if we hadn't had gotten so caught up I might've gone way too far and broken one of the most important things the monks taught me; not to go around flinging sexual activity at people like I did or at least unwanted activity like that, how did I let my hormones get a hold of me so easily. What was I thinking; I must've gone insane?! I need to get some meditation in...I'm way too stressed out."

"Aang, you're ok!" Suddenly being hugged from a brown haired girl I recognized as Katara, I held her close to me and nodded my head at her. "We were so worried when Zuko took you away from us, he knocked us out and before we knew it you were just gone! How did you escape?"

"Ummm...about that...." Suddenly being interrupted by another one of my friends I jumped out of my skin. Thankfully it was only Sokka hugging me all the same and more than excited to see me, which definitely put a smile on my face.

"We were worried, I bet you showed him a thing or two about messing with the Avatar-you seem kinda out of it, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, actually it sort of stressed me out so umm...I need to get some meditation to calm myself down...I'll be back soon!" Quickly running away, I found a nice small area surrounded by bright bushes and a beautiful tree. Crossing my legs over eachother, I let out the faintest breath before letting my mind go blank. I wasn't exactly sure how much time had passed; but by the time I noticed Toph tapping on my shoulder.

"Hey there Twinkletoes; did something happen to you, ever since that whole thing with Zuko you're nothing more than a shaky mess and don't try lying to me like you did before, you know that I can sense it." Peering away from my friend, I just couldn't find the words to answer and only pulled my legs to my chest. "I won't force you to talk about it but if it's serious don't keep it to yourself."

Breathing out a deep sigh I just kept to myself stubbornly, in the end Toph left without saying anything more to me. Shaking my head in fustration I meditated for a little bit longer before returning to our group; and interestingly enough they were already preparing our dinner. Forming a smile on my face, I got my food as quick as possible.

Momo came over to me while licking my face which made me laugh due to how ticklish that little tongue was. "Momo cut it out haha."

"Since Zuko is here we'll have to watch out for him incase he attacks again; do you guys have any idea what we can do about this? If he comes back then we need to be ready to fight him!"

"About that....I don't think he'll attack us. As much as I might want to say he didn't; Zuko released me, maybe he isn't that bad of a person? I don't know..."

"You were just imagining things; besides have you forgotten what he has done to us? Even if he did let you go I bet it was only to make you let your guard down, don't think too much about it." Sokka told me and in all honesty even I had to admit my friend was right but something about what he said made me a little curious if that was actually true.

"We're busy enough as it is right now so we don't need to start feeling bad for the guy that wants to kill us at the moment, now let's make our plans already before the sun is down completely!"

"You guys go ahead, I want to make sure there isn't anyone watching us outside." I told them, which thankfully they agreed to and left me stepping out of the room; it only took me a few seconds to start going down the street underneath me.

"I don't know why I can't stop thinking about this, it wasn't like this when I kissed Katara...I don't understand...I was just getting caught up in the moment, this is just all in my head." Rubbing at my lips, I kept going until I saw some people performing tricks in the middle of the night surrounded by tons of long lamps that were burning brightly.

Running up to it all, I saw people in special costumes balancing several different types of items while others were juggling things. It was way too cool and I couldn't help myself from giving them a few coins beacuse of how amazing it was at the end. "Cool...can you do another show?"

Nodding their heads at me, I watched them once more with a smile on my face until the entire show ended and the moon was high in the sky; it was so stunning how they did such amazing things like that. I couldn't help wondering how long it took them but since it was getting late I ran back to where my friends were at with the hope they were thinking about some sort of plan.


	3. Demons Captivated By The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is peacefully working at the Jasmine Dragon with his uncle but after encountering the Avatar he tries once more to capture him but nothing feels right for him. Deciding to let him go, the two end up in a sort of incident that makes the both unsure of how they should even face the other. Confused and frightened, their paths only lead them further away from eachother, but fate has a different plan.

Zuko POV:

Opening my eyes, the light from the sunshine flowing out of the nearby window somewhat blinded me. Sitting upward, I stretched my arms into the air carelessly then got dressed; by the time I was finally able to make my way out of the room, uncle looked to be preparing our breakfast. With a small smile to myself, I picked my share up and began to take a few bites out of it.

"It's a nice day uncle, I'm looking forward to opening up the tea shop tomorrow, maybe we should go shopping since it's our day off." I suggested; which was returned with a simple nod of his head and some peaceful talk until it was time to leave. The sky looked so bright but it was actually quite soothing.

"Look at this, they have a sale on apples, think we should get some? We are starting to run a little low on fruit and there is a sale on lemons too." I suggested while going over to the stand and picking up a few of them before placing each one into the basket; afterward I looked around for any more things of interest for us.

"Here, you've been doing so well at the shop latley, I think you deserve something in return." Holding out a large rob he found nearby that was more than stunning I couldn't stop being amazed by it. Instantly, I couldn't stop myself from refusing the gift beacuse it was too much for my uncle to spend on me.

"Uncle you shouldn't get me something so big, all I've been doing is helping out at the tea shop, honestly you should spend that money on yourself." Even so, he just gave me a loving smile and shook his head at me and placed the item into my hands.

"I'm doing this beacuse I want to." He told me and I looked down at the black and orange robes; not hesitating in the slightest to thank him. Afterward, we continued down the street for a little bit longer and while we were looking around I noticed a poster that I hadn't expected to see.

There was a lost bison help wanted poster that I recognized as the Avatar's own; it was definitely the last thing I expected to see today. Pulling it off the wall, I gave it to the man besides me who had a somewhat serious look on his face while he scanned it over. I could easily capture the Avatar if I found him but was there any point in doing that, it was just going to end up the same as it always had been, besides I came here for a new start anyway.

"Zuko, are you going to chase after the Avatar again?" Looking down at the ground for a few seconds, eventually I just shook my head and placed the item back where it was before continuing down the street again.

We were almost finished but out of nowhere Aang came out of the shadows and towards me with a determined look on his face as our pupils met; silence was the only thing that filled the air until my uncle broke it. "I think all we need now is Jasmine Tea, I'll come find you when I'm done Zuko." Watching my Uncle leave, I finally decided to speak up.

"I thought I told you not to come near me again; what do you want from me now, you should know by now out of all people that I wouldn't want to see you." Breathing out a deep sigh, I watched him place his hands together respectfully and bow to me, which I assumed was his way of saying thank you.

"You rescued me instead of taking me to the fire lord, I wanted to thank you for that, the monks always told me to return the favor of a good deed. I also wanted to make sure you understood what happened before was nothing more than an accident and you shouldn't think anything of it, I will never allow myself to be so careless again, that's all."

"Don't thank me, I betrayed my father, that doesn't deserve any sort of praise or mistaken gratitude. Whatever happened before I have already forgotten it, don't you dare talk about it again or I really will end you understand; although as my own apology I will tell you this much, no one can hide a bison in this city, if you have any chance of finding that spit monster then you should look for somewhere hidden."

Not speaking a single word to eachother Aang started to walk away from me before turning his head to look me in the eyes ever so slightly. "I don't trust you so don't think I do, but I hope you're right about Appa." Breathing out a deep sigh, I waited until he was out of sight before going to find my uncle once more; who was looking over the different types of tea for the one he talked about before.

"How did things go Zoku, is everything alright, it isn't every day the Avatar approaches you so peacefully." He told me while examining the different packets until my uncle finally decided on something that looked fresh enough for him and placed it into our baskets. "Who would've thought we would get such an interesting visit, from the Avatar of all people, wouldn't you agree my nephew?"

"Uncle..." I wanted to say something but I just couldn't find the words to say it and in the end turned my head away from my uncle. Grasping onto his bags, I kept going regardless of what he might have thought; there was just no way I could say something like this to him. "We should have something to eat together since we haven't gotten the time to have a day off like this."

"That sounds pleasant nephew." It took us a little bit of time but we finally arrived to a small area without many people and a nice view of the fountain. Its rushing water that practically sparkled in the sun was somehow beautiful and peaceful, it really was nice to watch; although I couldn't stop feeling guilty about not telling my uncle something as important as this.

Even so, I trusted him more out of anyone else. "Uncle when I captured the Avatar, there was a sort of accident...." I could already feeling my face burning up beyond control at the thought of it and held my hand up to my mouth. "The Avatar...uhhh...fell on me and kissed me...forget it I'm leaving!!"

I tried to storm off but was grabbed by the shoulder before I could. "Nephew, accidents happen and there's nothing that can be done about that, is that why you were so shaken up yesterday? You've been so distant lately, was it nothing more than an accident, nothing more than a mere annoyance...nephew, are you having regrets?"

"What do you know about me, you're just an old man!" Storming away from my uncle, I just couldn't stop trying to distance myself further and further away from any of this until I had no clue where I was even at. It no longer mattered to me right now, I just wanted to stop thinking about this already.


	4. Demons Captivated By The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is peacefully working at the Jasmine Dragon with his uncle but after encountering the Avatar he tries once more to capture him but nothing feels right for him. Deciding to let him go, the two end up in a sort of incident that makes the both unsure of how they should even face the other. Confused and frightened, their paths only lead them further away from eachother, but fate has a different plan.

Aang POV:

"I got you food Momo, here you go." I told my little lemur friend while holding out some cabbage, not taking long to devour the greenery. It was nice to see him eating so peacefully and my friends were no different; although it was still a mystery why I couldn't stop thinking about Zuko.

"Aang are you listening, we think the earth king might know something about Appa but there's no way to get to him unless we find a way to sneak in. Zuko will be a problem too, if we can't avoid him then we'll have to fight but it won't be easy." Katara told me while examining a large map of this city.

"We should be prepared, I might be able to fight him off but we should be careful too, if it goes too far we might actually get the town destroyed, just like on Kiyoshi Island..." I said while looking down at the ground and could feel Katara's hand on my shoulder ever so gently and I was sure that I knew what she was going to say already.

"It wasn't your fault, you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened before, it's the fire nation that does these things. You're only trying to protect them." Even so, I just turned my head away from her stubbornly and clenched my teeth in fustration. It wasn't like I didn't want to believe that but with the things I've done to the world, it was way too hard.

"You say that so easily, but that's not true and you know it; if I hadn't been there on Kiyoshi Island I wouldn't of brought the fire nation there and the entire town would've been safe! ...Let's just get back to finding Oppa ok, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

There wasn't much that she could say after that so we started to talk about it once more. "Ok, they have guards all over the place and we still have a problem with this strange town that's definitely acting strange, as if they are trying to believe nothing is happening. It's like they aren't able to grasp the idea of danger." Sokka began while pointing out the different places that we could possibly sneak into which seemingly was from the front door.

"The only place we can do this from is by entering straight through the entrance. If we had some sort of disguise or contact with anyone here who knows the king it might be likely to get in but both would be difficult. Even so, our first step would be finding our way in."

"That's it!" Toph spoke up without any hesitation and jumped out of her seat. "We just need to sneak in as someone that looks like they are close to the king, but we don't know of anybody like that..." Pondering to herself, it looked as if she was trying to figure out what we could do about it.

"I heard about a party earlier that I thought might help us get more information earlier today, it's happening tonight, I even got a flyer for it. If we dress ourselves up as the party guests I think we might be able to get in!"

"So...what kinda party is it?" I tried to ask which she didn't respond to like I would've expected, in fact it was kinda strange but I tried not to think too much about it...mostly. This place is weird enough as it is after all, I don't need more on my plate.

"The flyer says it's for his pet bear..." Raising an eyebrow at her, I was somewhat confused about what she was talking about.

"Like...an armadillo bear or something?" Toph tried to ask with a similar curiosity but only received a simple shake of the head and a simple 'just...bear.' "This place is weird...forget that, do you think the reason everyone is acting so strange is beacuse someone is controlling them; they are acting like nothing more but puppets that are forced to act a certain way or to do something in a forced order."

"But who would be controlling them...?" I tried to ask but no one had an answer for it so we just decided to leave that alone for now and get prepared for the night; although I couldn't stop staring at Katara beacuse of how beautiful she looked in that pretty dress and stunning makeup, I really never have seen her that pretty before. "You look really nice..."

"Thanks Aang!" She said with a smile before we got going and we eventually parted ways, her and Toph were both guests while me and Sokka were servers; and thankfully we were able to fit in well enough. There were several people around that were requesting our services and we were more than happy to see them.

After a few minutes, I heard a voice from behind me. "Another crab puff sir." Turning around, I noticed it was Katara and didn't hesitate to ask for any information she might've found. "I can't find anything on Appa but the king might know something if we can get close to him, all you need to do is cause some sort of distraction in order to help us sneak in."

"Hmmm...what kind of distraction could I cause..." Cutting me out of my thoughts I noticed that there was a sweet couple that was kissing lovingly and somehow it felt like there was a sharp pain that struck throughout me. It was sorta strange for me, but it sort of ached to see the two smiling so sweetly; although not long after a lady bumped into me and the two of us fell to the floor. "Ouch..."

"The Avatar!" Without even realizing my hat had flown off and out of panic from the staring faces I flew up onto a chandelier while holding out a small pair of beads that I made go in small circles with small bursts of air. Thankfully it was enough to draw everyone's attention, although I wasn't sure if it was exactly beacuse of my trick or since I'm the Avatar.

Seeing the guards coming towards me; it seemed my playtime was over as I started to jump across the room in order to avoid them. "Sorry guys, the show is over!" Oit of the corner of my eye, I could see Sokka sneaking through a door that lied in the back of the room but knew not to say anything incase he got caught. In the meantime I was finally caught and so were Katara an Toph, even Momo; watching a tall man approaching us with a stern look, I couldn't do much other than to give him the most deadly-like glare.


	5. Demons Captivated By The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is peacefully working at the Jasmine Dragon with his uncle but after encountering the Avatar he tries once more to capture him but nothing feels right for him. Deciding to let him go, the two end up in a sort of incident that makes the both unsure of how they should even face the other. Confused and frightened, their paths only lead them further away from eachother, but fate has a different plan.

Zuko POV:

It was seriously getting late and I wanted to go back home but it was difficult considering what I told my uncle. It wasn't like I needed any of this in my life or that I even cared about that boy in the slightest; yet I couldn't deny that I enjoyed myself and would do it again if I had the choice.

"This is so stupid, it was an accident and nothing more, what am I thinking?!" Fustrated enough with this, I ended up punching the nearest wall but it didn't take any of my anger out of me, it was just confusing. "Who cares..."

Suddenly snapping to attention, I heard a familiar voice and turned towards it in an instant. "Why so tense Zu-Zu; your face is so unbearably pale, you should really relax, don't you know stress isn't good for you?" Narrowing my eyes at her, I couldn't have cared less for her words and instead wanted to get to the point.

"What do you want Azula, I know you didn't come just to check up on me." Breathing out a deep sigh to herself, she didn't even bother to try making excuses and stepped towards me while forming a sweet-like smile on her face.

"I don't even warrant a hello? You can be so cruel sometimes Zu-Zu; if you want to know why I'm here, it just so happens that I was exploring the city when I stumbled upon a unique sight. Apparently the Avatar has been quite close to you lately don't you think?"

"Meaning you were stalking me? We aren't close in any way so don't make up your own delusional fantasies; is that all you actually had to talk to me about or was there something deeper than that?" Crossing my arms at her, there was a short silence between the two of us before she grinned at me mischievously.

"What would I have to gain from your relationships, you honestly think I care about them? Of course not, what do I have to gain from something stupid like that, unless of course you actually did have feelings for the Avatar. Just imagine what father would think if you were making out with such a person, I wonder how ashamed he would be of you."

Unable to stop glaring at her, I had to do my best in order to hold back any damn words that would cause any sort of fight between us. "Of course, it's like you said there was no way that could happen beacuse I was just being delusional, isn't that right?" Finally turning away from me, she began to walk away from me while waving a single hand at me which I assume meant that she was saying goodbye. "I have things to attend to, enjoy your stay Zu-Zu."

Biting on my tongue, I only turned away from her and slowly went back to the Tea Shop in silence; once I got there though, my uncle was watching over in my concern but before he could say anything to me I went into my room and slammed the door behind me. "I didn't care about it anyway."

"Zuko, you can't run away from your own feelings, if you feel something you can't change it. I won't tell you what to do about it, but at least understand that you can't just run away from things you don't understand." I knew he was only trying to help me and he was right, there isn't any way to run from this situation, but what else could I be doing?

"I don't know what you're talking about it." Hearing him breath out a deep sigh, his footsteps left the room after he announced that dinner would be done soon.

Suddenly realizing something, i never noticed that since I had gotten banished I was always chasing after the Avatar, it was almost like nothing else mattered to me. I tried to figure out if there had been anything else but it wasn't exactly like I had hoped, infact it may have been only about my honor but there is no helping that I wasted so much time going after the Avatar.

"This is so stupid...it was only one accident and nothing more, I'm getting caught up over nothing. Even so, why didn't I stop, and why didn't he...Uncle are you finished yet; how long does it take to make food?!" I screamed at him while flinging the door open once more and stepping over to him but he just told me to calm down first or the whole town will hear me. "Fine; are you done with dinner yet?"

"Just a few more minutes, I made your favorite tea as well, Jasmine with a hint of mint." He told me with a smile on his face, which in all honesty was somewhat calming to see and I waited patiently for things to be done while making small talk.

"Did you notice Uncle; there has been an increase in customers lately ever since you added new tea to the shop. We might have more customers than ever before if this keeps up, this will be a nice change of pace for us."

Nodding his head at me, he started to place tea in large cups and food onto glass plates for the two of us. Following him to a nearby table, we started to devour our meal in peace; things really have been looking up lately even if we had been getting into trouble lately at times.

"I noticed, we're even drawing in a few favorite customers now, I never thought that the Jasmine dragon would get so popular. I guess our Herbal Tea really was a big success, and it's all thanks to you my Nephew." He told me but I only blushed somewhat out of embarrassment because of this, i don't know how he can say such things so easily. "By the way, have you tried on your new robe?"

"I almost forgot, I'll make sure to wear it tomorrow. By the way, how come you named our shop after my favorite Tea instead of yours; I know you like Tea much more than I do." I said with confusion evident on my face, after all it was mainly his shop and not mine, he should've named it more after him.

"Beacuse it's your favorite Nephew, it seems to fit more for you, besides it isn't just my shop it's both of ours." Laughing together, I couldn't help feeling a sense of happiness overflowing in my chest from these simple things. Peering ever so slightly at the window near me, it was as if all my fears had gone away, I didn't care about the Avatar as long as the two of us could live together like this.


End file.
